


Let's Not Have Sex Right Away

by Janett_Snakehole



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Missing Scene, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, their first date aka when they broke the rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janett_Snakehole/pseuds/Janett_Snakehole
Summary: When his hand brushed hers again, she finally held it, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it lightly, making Jake's heart swell. At this point he was sure of only two things.He was completely in love with Amy Santiago. And they were going to break a rule tonight.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Let's Not Have Sex Right Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've finally found the courage to write and post my first fanfiction in like six years, and also my first smut ever. And I chose Peraltiago bc I love b99 and I'm a perv who likes to picture their favorites characters having sex.  
> Maybe if this one goes well i can make it a series with another missing scenes from Peraltiago, idk.  
> Please check end notes :)

"You were totally right, Ames" Jake said a few minutes after they had their second drink of the night. He had just starting feeling a little dizzy, and the citric taste of the lime juice in the kamikaze shot felt really good. Not as good as looking at Amy, of course. "Getting drunk was actually a great idea." 

It was, though. As soon as they ordered the drinks, both felt kind of relieved. It was good to laugh at their awkwardness, and after that, when they began talking and joking about all types of things, they started to feel like them again. Goofy and competitive and just _them_ _._

"Thank you," Amy gave him a cocky smile but Jake could see it in her eyes that she was genuinely thankful for it. "I'm really glad this idea worked out. YOU KNOW, AT FIRST I THOUGHT I SHOULDN'T HAVE SUGGESTED IT." 

"Why's that?" He decided to focus on what Amy said and ignore her voice’s sudden change of volume, since she seemed not to notice his confused look. 

"You know," Amy started to whisper, almost like she was trying to control her voice volume, while she fidgeted with her watch, staring at her manicured, well-trimmed nails. Jake thought she looked almost...embarrassed? "I can get a little...out of control when I'm drunk." 

"Ohhh, that's why you were screaming before! Almost forgot about Two Drink Amy!" 

"Was it tHAT LOUD?" She immediately gasped and raised her hand to her own mouth, as if it would silence it. _God, can she get any cuter than_ _that?_ , Jake thought, still laughing at her teasingly. 

He was kind of familiarized with her drunkenness scale because of Gina, but he could only remember two, three and five drink Amy. He wondered, for a moment, what would’ve made her think that getting drunk could be a bad idea. Was she just as scared of ruining it as he was? No, of course she wasn't. _This is Amy Santiago. She's great at absolutely everything, she never breaks rules and she knows how to keep control._ That last thought made Jake's heart skip a beat. Damn, was he thinking about breaking their third rule already? The thing i s, since he recovered from his break up with Sophia, _certain_ types of images of Amy started to flash through his mind in _certain_ moments. Like when he was about to sleep and closed his eyes. And when he opened his eyes in the morning. And when he was jerking off in the shower. God, even in his dreams. Most part of the times, he tried to shake it off his mind, stop thinking about it. But since the night before, after kissing her for the first time, those thoughts intensified even more. He just kept remembering the feel of her lips on his, the way her body pressed with his in the dark of the evidence locker, how she pushed him into that damn tree and kissed him. 

And now, with the alcohol on, it was getting really difficult to stop thinking about it. Her red dress didn't even show too much skin, although, every time she blushed or just smiled, the only thing he wanted to do was to take that damn dress off. But Jake had to control himself if he didn't want to break any rules. This wasn't another meaningless fling, Amy could actually be _the one_ and he wasn't going to fuck this up. 

As he stopped teasing her, they came back to chatting normally and got to their third drink. Jake couldn't hold his laughter when Amy started humming some random song and dancing to it in her sit at the table. She didn't seem to mind or be embarrassed at his jokes anymore, and just started laughing and even answering back sometimes. Jake didn't even know why, but she looked so hot when she had no inhibitions and just let herself go like that. But he wasn't getting out of control, really. He managed to keep a straight face whenever she giggled at him that way and even when she laughed harder at that specific joke he told and touched his knee under the table. He was fine. Completely, absolutely fine. 

Time passed flying as they continued to chat, the restaurant getting emptier as it got later and later. But their fourth drinks were still on the table, both of them untouched. It's funny how Amy was the one to drink first on all of the previous drinks, but, for some reason, she also kept delaying the fourth one. 

The thing is, Gina teased her enough since Boyle's beach house last year, and she knew what happened whenever she got to four drinks and what it could lead to. Even though she could try to control it, there's no guarantee she could actually do it, especially when Jake was here, and he had made her laugh all night, and he smelled so good, and he even cut his hair for their date! But she didn't want to ruin everything and break her own _“let's not have sex right away”_ rule and be a hypocrite, even if this wasn't about breaking the rule. She didn't want to precipitate herself and fuck up. What if they forgot about the rule altogether and actually have sex, just for he to realize she's not good for him or doesn't look so good as he expected her to? She'd felt insecure about guys before but this was just different. Even though she knows he wouldn't mistreat her because of her looks in any way, she still feels nervous about it. 

But then, still lost on her thoughts, she looked at him and he was licking his lips as he just finished his fourth drink. Her mouth went dry at that image and she remembered how he looked at her before he kissed her just this morning, how his lips felt pressed against hers and what would it feel like to have those lips on other parts of her body. 

"Amy?" He asks and she realizes she's got a little bit distracted thinking about his lips. "You're not gonna drink it? It's getting late...uhm...maybe we should head home." 

Amy looked at her fourth drink sitting at the table and then looked at him again. Should she refuse it? Does he know how Four Drink Amy is and is just trying to challenge her? Or he doesn't know and is just waiting for her to drink? 

In an impulse, she grabs the cup and drinks it without even thinking. Fuck it, she'll be fine. 

After they shared the bill, Jake and Amy exit the restaurant while she tells him some crazy story from her childhood involving her seven brothers. It seems like her fourth drink still hadn't kicked in, but then, when they get to Jake's car, he leans against and glances at her mouth for just a second, while she's still telling him the story. She feels a familiar pinch in her stomach and _there we go._

Jake's also nervous, although he managed to keep it together all night. Now she's telling him some story with her face illuminated only by some lamp post next to them and he leans on against his car so he could just watch her because she looks absolutely amazing right now. But then, she, unconsciously, licks her lips while she's speaking and he can't stop himself from glancing at them, remembering how they felt this morning and how much he just wanted to keep kissing her inside that evidence locker. 

Suddenly, he thinks she noticed it, as she just stops talking altogether and glances at his lips too. Does she really want to kiss him right now as much as he does? He leans in just slightly, waiting for her permission and his palms start sweating. 

_Ok, Amy's fine, she's alright._ He’s leaning in, waiting for her to kiss him and looking at her like this with those perfect brown eyes and _she just kisses him._

In the beginning, it's not like a kiss Four Drink Amy would give. It's pure, their lips pressed just slightly, her hands on his chest for support as he coups her cheeks in the sweetest way. But then, his right hand travels from her left cheek to her neck and goes back until he reaches her hair, stroking it just the right way and she's done. 

Amy laces her arms around his neck, just like she did this morning at the precinct, pulling their bodies closer together and Jake is lost in her. He's lost in her sweet smell, in the softness of her hair and when she slightly tugs his bottom lips between her teeth, he almost goes insane. 

Jake moves the hand that's not holding her hair from her cheek to her waist, gripping it and _ok, Amy's pretty sure she's wet by now._ _With just this damn kiss_. By now, she just felt like going all the way right now, inside his car, not caring anymore about any stupid rule. But, thankfully, Jake Peralta is a responsible man who pulls away first, in the softest way. When they reopen their eyes, both of them smiles widely at each other. 

"Noice." Jake said, and Amy noticed small blush creep his cheeks. They both giggled and she wondered how can someone be so hot and so adorable at the same time. Even when he was drunk, kind of slurring through his words, he managed to be cute. "So...i can call you a cab, if that's...uhmm...if that's fine with you." 

He got his phone out of his pocket and started to unblock it. _Oh yeah, a cab_ , Amy thought, _because I'm going home now. And lay in bed. And go to sleep. By myself._

Jake had picked her up for their date but he was obviously too drunk to drive her back, so he thought he could call a cab for her to make sure she got home safe and then walk home since his apartment wasn't far. But Amy seemed to have other plans. 

"I never finished my story!" She blurted out and he looked up at her like he was a bit confused and trying to figure something out. Amy didn't know why she was saying this or what did she want with this. The words just started coming out of her mouth. "Don't you live a few blocks away? Maybe we could walk together and then, when we get there..." She got a little closer again, making a shiver run through Jake’s whole body. Her voice sounded... _different._ He most definitely never heard Amy speaking in such a low tone. "...you'll call me a cab. This way i can finish my story and you won't walk home by yourself." 

He gulped and mumbled a still kind of unsure response. Then, like a switch, she went back to telling her crazy story that he wasn't even paying attention anymore. All he could think about was the way she spoke to him, an almost commanding way, even though she phrased it like a suggestion. He was still thinking about their kiss too and how it left him breathless. And now, he was going home with her, and he didn't want to break the rule. He really didn't. But she looked so good in that dress, with her hair down, their hands brushing now and then while they walked side by side. When his hand brushed hers again, she finally held it, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it lightly, making Jake's heart swell. At this point he was sure of only two things. 

He was completely in love with Amy Santiago. And they were going to break a rule tonight. 

... 

"Your place looks really nice." Amy said in the most innocent tone when they entered his apartment. She was being honest, though. It was the first time she went to his place since he got out of Gina's apartment, and it looked really nice and organized, even if it was small and the living room was also his bedroom. 

Jake turned to the door as he took his wallet, keys and phone from his pocket to place it on the shelf besides the door. "Actually, Charles came by the other day and clea..." What Jake saw when he turned back to look at Amy made his heart skip a beat and his mouth go dry. 

Jake didn't exactly know why, but she looked a hundred times hotter right now, maybe because she was seated on the edge of his bed, slightly bending down so she could take her heels off. He stared a little too long at her tanned legs, wishing that her dress was a little bit shorter. When she noticed him staring, she looked up at him and the craziest thing happened - _Amy Santiago just bit her lip and smirked at him._ Jake was sure he was hallucinating. 

He smirked back at her before walking towards the bed. He managed to look calm, even if his heart was beating so hard it seemed like it was going to jump out of his chest. It's crazy, but seeing her look at him like this gave him some confidence. Oh, and also the alcohol. Yeah, the alcohol was definitely helping. 

In an act of boldness, he kneeled down in front of Amy, helping her get rid of her shoes while looking directly into her eyes. She was breathing hard and he could catch a glimpse of tension behind her lusted look. She was just as nervous as he was. 

When he finished taking her other shoe off, they kept their eyes locked, like they were challenging the other one to make the move. Amy was the one to break the silence, in an even lower tone than before. 

"You won't call me a cab, will you?" 

Jake chuckled and released a breath that he didn't even realized he was holding. 

"You know I won't." He answered and got up to kiss her. 

This time, the kiss was desperate and hungry since the beginning, like they've been waiting to do that for ages. 

Amy was fast and proceeded to take his blazer off without even breaking the kiss. He had been unsure where to keep his hands, but when he got a grip in her hair while his other hand touched the small of her back to pull her closer, she couldn't help moaning softly as she felt him, already half hard, pressing against her belly. 

Hearing Amy moan into his mouth made him even harder. He had spent all this time wondering what would it be like to hear her moans while she came on his mouth, on his fingers, on his cock. He wondered if she'd be loud, if she'd pull his hair, if she'd taste good. God, he needed to make her come. 

He stumbled a little as he took his shoes and socks off, while still kissing her the same ferocious way. Then, Jake pushed his body against her softly, just enough so she could understand what he was trying to do. She broke the kiss to lay down on the bed, and fuck, what a view. His coworker, Detective Amy Santiago, laying on his bed, hair all messy from all of his touching and gripping, and red-ish lips swollen from all of his nibbing. He looked at her for just a second before he bent down to lay above her, holding his weight with his elbows. 

He kissed her again, because he just couldn't get enough of her mouth, but he had something else to do. Jake moved his kisses to her cheek, moving his lips through her jawline until he got to her neck. While Amy breathed harder and harder, he nibbed and planted open mouth kisses all over her throat, experimenting and looking for the right spot that would drive her crazy. He knew he had found it when she let out a soft "Oh!" and clutched the hair on the back of his neck. 

Amy kept getting wetter and wetter every time his lips touched her skin. She was almost sure he wasn't doing it purposely, but every now and then he slightly ground his hips against hers, and she could feel how hard he was. 

It was no lie that she thought about this more times than she'd like to admit. The first time she could remember thinking about having sex with him, she was still dating Teddy. Jake had just confessed his feelings for her like it was nothing and left her on that parking lot, looking like an idiot. That night, Teddy was working on a case, so she went home alone and tried to not think about Jake, about everything he said, about their stupid bet and about all of the times he made her laugh. She tried not to think about what would it be like if something happened between them, _romantic stylez_ . She tried not to think about what would it be like to have him between her legs, looking up at her with those brown eyes. or how big he'd be and what would his taste be like when he came, calling out her name as she swallowed all of him. She really tried not to think about all that. But she couldn't. And that was the first time she brought herself to orgasm while thinking about Jake Peralta, not quite able to stop herself before whispering his name again and again and again, followed by the shame and embarrassment. After that, she managed to block any other fantasies she might have about him again, albeit a few times every other night when she couldn't sleep or had a tough day. But tonight, she was completely allowed to think about that, because _it was actually happening!_

The euphoric feeling became overwhelming and she just wanted to fuck him. He had spent a good time kissing her and teasing her neck and God, was she loving it. But she needed more. Amy tried to sit up and pull the zipper of her dress, but he wouldn't let her, pushing her into the bed again. 

"No, keep the dress on. You look too good in it." It was the first time he spoke since they began to kiss and just the tone of his voice made her whole body shiver. It was hoarse and low and kind of commanding? She never expected him to be like that in bed and definitely didn't expect herself to like it so much, because she was usually the bossy one in bed. But still, his request got her frustrated and wondering what could he be planning. 

She found out less than a second later, when he got to his knees on the edge of the bed and pulled her legs with him so she could be seated in front of him. Well, actually, in front of his face. 

Jake began kissing her knee while looking on her eyes, hands on her still dressed waist, caressing it softly. Amy felt a rush of want and jerked her hips forward when he suddenly went up and gave a slight bite on the inside of her thigh. He was being slow, teasing her, reaching the hem of her dress with his mouth only to come back to her knee. He stayed on this for a few minutes and she could only think more, more, more, but when she was about to protest and ask him to make a damn move, Jake gave another bite on her thigh, harder this time, while moving his hands from her waist to her thighs, passing below the hem of her dress and almost reaching the sides of her panties. This move made her let out a relieved moan, running her hands through his hair and making him look at her again. 

He grinned and hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties, waiting for her permission. Amy leaned back, using her elbows for support and lifting her hips, allowing him to finally take her panties off. 

"Lace, Santiago? Were you planning this all the time?" Jake commented as he moved away slightly to pull her black lacey panties off her legs, but Amy noticed that he was indeed a bit surprised. Yes, she might have spent half an hour shaving for this night, and then another ten minutes choosing her underwear, but she just did this because it made her feel sexy and confident. She definitely wasn't planning this to happen. 

Jake threw her panties somewhere on the bed, or maybe the floor, Amy didn't actually paid attention, because right now he was kissing her thighs again while parting her legs, making her dress go up and up until it was by her hips. Jake spent a few moments just looking at her while he licked his lips like he wanted to completely devour her. 

"Jake, jus- OH FUCK!" She started to say, ready to beg for it, but was interrupted by her own strangled moan as she felt his tongue, licking all the way from her opening to top of her clit and sucking lightly at it. She had lost her balance on her elbows and was just lying down on her back now. He chuckled, surprised by hearing her cuss for probably one of the first times in their many years working together. 

He held her thighs apart and pressed her hips into the mattress before licking her all over again and again and again until she was just a moaning mess, grabbing on his sheets and arching her body even further towards his mouth. 

"Oh yeah...fuck, right there, Jake" She groaned, hands flying off to his hair and pulling it roughly as he started to trace light circles on her clit with his tongue. Her reaction made his cock twitch in his pants and he lowered one of his hands discretely to give it a light squeeze. 

Amy didn't notice the absence of the hand that was on her thigh until it came back to her center, his thumb rubbing on her clit as he teased her entrance with his tongue. She moaned even louder and it's definitely something she'll feel embarrassed about later. But not now. Now, her thoughts were only on Jake, his tongue, his mouth, the softness of his hair on her hands, and also the one finger he was pushing inside of her on this very moment. 

Her dress was already by her stomach now, one of her calves resting on his shoulder and her wetness was dripping on his bedsheets as the movements of his finger became faster and more erratic. 

Amy felt a pitch in her lower stomach, getting closer and closer to her climax. She looked down at him, and that vision made her heart swell. Jake had his eyes closed, holding her right thigh and giving it open mouthed kisses while his other hand was busy fingering her. She noticed that her hand was still in his hair and loosened her grip, starting to stroke it softly, admiring how Jake looked like he was in heaven right now. 

The moment ended quickly when he moved his head to her center again, sucking her clit in a way that made her moan his name again and again, while he added another finger inside her. 

"Jake...fuck...I'm about to- oh shit... p-please..." Amy warned and looked down at him again, only to see his eyes open now, focused on her own eyes. He tilted his fingers upwards, hitting just the right angle for her, all while still sucking and licking her most sensitive spot. Then, everything was just so quick. 

Her whole body writhed as she was almost screaming his name by now and her legs trembled on his shoulder, feeling like her whole body was exploding. Amy had her eyes pitch closed, but if she opened them, she probably wouldn't be able to see, just like she wasn't able to hear, taste or even think about anything. The only thing in the planet right now was Jake riding out her orgasm, slowing the movements of his fingers and kissing up her belly. 

Suddenly, he was on top of her, stroking her cheeks as he bent down to kiss her lips. She could feel her own taste on his lips as he kissed her, pulling away a few seconds later just to look at her eyes and smile goofily. Amy looked back him, thinking about how unbelievable it was that Jake could be so cute and adorable even though he'd just made her come while still being fully dressed. 

_He's still fully dressed_ , she remembered, still a little lightheaded from having such a strong orgasm. Amy kissed him again and brought her hands to his neck, lowering it until they reached the first button of his shirt. 

Jake gulped as she rolled them to the bed, tracing her fingers on his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. He hissed when Amy straddled him, grinding her hips on him. He felt an urgent desire to see the rest of her body, so his hands went to her back, looking for the zipper of her red dress. He fidgeted with it a little, his hands still shaking with nervousness. But then, he remembered that he just made her come not even five minutes ago and it all went away. He could still feel her taste on his mouth, the sweet pain from her hair pulling on his scalp, dammit, he could still hear her screaming his name. And he's pretty sure he'll never be able to forget all of these things. But, in this moment, it was making him the most confident man alive. 

After he pulled the zipper down her back, Amy sat up and took her dress off over her head, taking her black lacey bra (that, observed by Jake, matched with her panties) not even a second later. And there he was, with Amy Santiago straddling his hips while being completely naked. And he was there, laying on the bed, with a dumb face and half of the buttons of his shirt open, just staring at her. 

He had turned on only the living room lamp, which was probably why the light at the bed area was dim. Despite that, he could still see the deep blush that was splayed across her cheeks and the beginning of her chest. She began to bring her hands to her chest to cover it, but he sat up and kissed her, taking her hands out of the way so he could touch all of her body. 

This caused a new rush of confidence on Amy, who finished taking his shirt off and pushed his chest so they could lay down again. She dropped her mouth to his neck while her hands roamed through his chest and stomach, flicking her thumb over his nipples every now and then. Jake felt his whole body shiver as her wet kisses in his neck moved down to his collarbone and chest, while one of her hands began fidgeting with his belt. 

"Why is it so hard?" She giggled on his chest while still trying to open his belt, without success. He laughed as well, moving his hands from his previous place at her sides to his pants, finally opening his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She just watched him, hands on both sides of his head for support. 

Amy lifted her hips off him so he could push his pants down and Jake realized that this movement made her chest stay at one inch away from his face. And how, _on God_ , did he not pay attention to her boobs before? He used the opportunity to move his mouth to it while still kicking his pants off, making her let out a surprised whimper. 

With one of his hands gripping her thigh, Jake placed his other hand on her back, making Amy push her chest even further over his face, his mouth sucking and nibbing all over her skin. She groaned as he flicked his tongue in that specific way over nipple and the sound made him grip her thigh harder, cock twitching inside his underwear. Amy definitely noticed how turned on he was, lowering herself to kiss him on the lips again. She went even lower, dropping wet kisses all over his chest, while her hands started running down his body until she reached his cock, grasping it softly. 

"Fuck..." Jake hissed at her touch, closing his eyes. Her mouth was by his belly now, and he could feel her smiling at his reaction. 

"Help me?" Amy asked, touching the hem of his boxers and moving away so he could help her take it off. He lifted his lips as she pulled his boxers down his legs, his heart pounding inside his chest. 

He could notice that she was too impatient to tease him, as she started stroking him as soon as his underwear was off. He groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, not quite sure if he could manage to properly look at her without losing it completely. She was just there, moving her hand up and down his cock as her lips touched his hips, giving it the sweetest little kisses. He'd imagined this moment so many times that if it wasn't the feel of her hair on his hands, he'd totally believe this was just another daydream. He didn't remember the last time he was so hard. And she looked so damn beautiful from the moment he showed up at her apartment to pick her up, her skin was so soft, she tasted so good and her moans earlier drove him crazy. He needed to look at her again. 

When he opened his eyes again and looked down at her, his heart almost stopped. It was the hottest view he had seen in his entire life and he has no doubt that this will be jerk off material for the rest of his life. 

Amy Santiago tracing her tongue on the entire length of his cock, beginning with the base, only to swirl it over the tip and give it a kiss. And the best part - she was looking straight into his eyes while doing it, like it was a normal day activity. Like he would be able to ever look into her eyes again without remembering this moment. 

She did the whole thing more two or three times, while he still stared at her, gasping. When she did it again, instead of licking the head, she just took the half of his shaft in her mouth and that was it. Jake had just elected this moment as the best of his _entire life._

"Ames...fuck, you're amazing..." He started to babble and she took him in her mouth again, going deeper and deeper. He just kept looking at her this time because, fuck, he couldn't miss it. She kept the rhythm for a few minutes, stopping every now and then to lick him again, until she started to take him a little bit faster. 

He groaned and bucked his hips unconsciously, hitting the back of her throat. She didn't seem to mind, though, resuming her rhythm almost immediately and making him moan loudly. Then he felt her hands go to his hips and drive them against her, encouraging him to buck his hips again. She did not only "didn't seem to mind", _she liked it_. And wanted him to do it again. 

Jake let himself go, tightening his grip on her hair, but not enough to actually hurt her. He pressed his head back on the pillows and his eyes fell closed again as he guided her gently to go up and down his cock. 

After a while, she deepthroated him again, making Jake buck his hips one more time, particularly harder this time. He moaned her name loudly but was confused as he felt her mouth leaving him completely and heard her shuffling in the place she was laying between his legs. 

"Ames, did i hurt you? Fuck, I'm so sor..." Jake started to say as he opened his eyes, but Amy was already settling on top of him. 

"Just shut up and fuck me, Peralta." She said, shutting him up with a kiss while she rubbed against his cock, ready to just let him in. 

He could feel her wetness against him and she was kissing him so good and he just wanted to... _wait a minute._

"Amy, Ames...wait...we're forge...condoms." He tried to say while she was still kissing him like she couldn't stop doing it. 

"Fuck, yeah. Uhmm, I... sorry, I forgot." She pulled away and could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. _How could I forget about that?_ , She thought to herself. God, he was driving her crazy. 

Amy had been afraid that her expectations were too high about him, but, even though she genuinely believed that she would like anything he did, he just kept surprising her. First, the way he accepted Four Drink Amy completely, giving up so easily. Of course, she knew he found her attractive and really liked her, but she didn't imagine that she had so much power over him. Then, it was the fucking oral. How the hell was he so good at it? It was not like she had received oral by several men before, but this one was straight up the best one yet. And the blowjob? Size never mattered for her _(_ _it really didn't)_ , but seeing how big he was just made Amy want him even more. Well, Jake bucking his hips towards her mouth and moaning her name like a prayer was also helping a lot. And now, she wanted to fuck him so bad that she almost forgot about the damn condoms! What was he doing to her? 

"So... I don't think I have any in here. Any condoms. Sorry." Jake suddenly said looking around the apartment as if the condoms would miraculously appear in the air. She could hear the nervousness in his voice and even right now, it was so adorable. 

"I think, uhm...i think I might have some in my purse." She gets up from the bed to look for her purse, somewhere on the ground. 

"Came prepared, Santiago?" Of course, he was teasing her. He was nervous, it was his way of coping with it and with _everything_ . Also, something in the way he said it, almost challenging, made her think about him teasing her while he had her tied up on bedpo .. _.okay this is for another time._ It was only their first date, for God's sake. 

"Shut up, you know that's just in case." She brushed him off while looking through her purse to finally find the one condom left. After straddling him again, she opened the package and started to, carefully, roll the condom down his dick. He just laid there, watching her like he was hypnotized. "And, Jake," Amy began to say as she finished putting it in him "you know I'm always prepared." 

Jake gulped, the way she'd said that last sentence leaving him speechless. With that, she adjusted herself and placed him on her entrance while his hands rested on her hips. Amy sank down in a quick motion, the slight burn too small compared to her desire at the moment. She placed both hands on his chest for support as she lifted and lowered herself again, going deeper this time. 

All this time her eyes focused on her own hands on his chest, but when she finally found the courage to look Jake in the eyes, she just found him to look so _attractive._ Like, it's not like she didn't find him attractive before, but right now, everything about him was just _stunning_ . The slight blush painting the pale skin of his chest and cheeks, the way the muscles of his arms tensed as he pressed his lips together, clearly trying his best to hold himself and not just push into her with all he had. _Fuck,_ the way his eyes fluttered with pleasure as she lowered her body again. 

Amy smiled at him and started moving a little bit faster. He let out a relieved moan, gripping her hips tighter and helping her move. Jake was so overwhelmed at how good she felt wrapped around him that he couldn't get his eyes open for more than ten seconds without shutting them closed and groaning. Amy was no different, letting out a whimper every time he held her tighter and lowered her body to his, forcing him to go a little bit deeper every damn time. 

They kept moving together, getting deeper and faster and so fucking better than the previous movement. When Jake opened his eyes again, he just saw the most delicious and tempting scene. Amy moving up and down on top of him, her breasts bouncing and her head falling back, eyes closed, while exposing her throat to him, with a little red mark that he left it there earlier. Hopefully, it would fade away before work at the nest morning. 

He couldn't resist seeing her exposed to him like this, so he sat up to attack her neck. She let out a gasp and giggled as his mouth moved from her collarbone to the edge of her jaw. Her little laughs faded as one of his hands traveled back to her butt to, on an impulse, smack it. He would've regretted it and apologized if she hadn't let out a loud _Oh!_ in pleasure. 

"Do...hmm fuck...do it a-again" She panted while still bouncing on top of him. Jake complied, seeming a little surprised, and Amy was sure he was going to tease her about it later. But now, he just kept kissing her neck, groping her breast and flicking her nipple with his thumb while his other hand grabbed her ass and smacked her cheeks every now and then. 

Amy grabbed his face, looking for his mouth. She needed to kiss him again. She did it, and the way his tongue swirled against hers, the way his moan got a little bit higher whenever her nails dug into his shoulders, the way his cock felt inside her, all of it made her feel like she was intoxicated, never wanting this exact moment to end. But, by the way she was clenching against him, it was coming to an end pretty soon. 

She pushed his chest so he could lay down again, riding him faster and making Jake moan her name in the lost delicious way. 

"Amy...Ames...please ke..keep...oh fuuck!" His eyes rolled back and Amy could tell he was getting close. His moans louder and louder, his grip on her body tightening even more, his movements complementing hers more forcefully, he was just about to come as she was. 

"Oh shit...I'm about...to co...fuck...I'm about to come pretty soon..." Acknowledging just how close she was, Jake bended his knees so he could lift his hips higher, allowing him to go even deeper and harder inside of her. He looked at her for reaffirmation and could see that it definitely had an effect on her. Amy looked absolutely beautiful, head throwed back and eyes closed peacefully, her hips meeting his at the perfect timing for him to hit that perfect spot inside her. "Jake...fuck...just like that...make me come...ohhh yeah, Jake!" 

And just like that, she clenched harder against his cock, coming all over him and straight up screaming his name over and over again. Amy felt like a billion fireworks were exploding right inside her lower stomach as her orgasm seemed like it would never come to an end. Her eyes were pitch closed, although she felt an urge to look at Jake, to see his face, his body, everything. Amy swore she opened her eyes at some point but couldn't see anything in front of her, only feel her orgasm subsiding while Jake still pushed himself inside her, letting out restrained little moans, like he was holding himself. 

Gasping, Amy let her body fall down, laying completely on top of Jake, their chests touching while her head rested at the nape of his neck. Amy was so light headed from the orgasm she didn't noticed he had slowed his motions almost to the point of stopping altogether. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes only to see nothing but lust. She proceeded to give him a 'keep going' look, hoping he'd understand. Jake smiled and bit his bottom lip, adjusting himself so he could push into her again. 

Jake sped up quickly and, after a couple minutes, he could feel himself getting over the edge. She just looked and felt so good coming all over him, the scene kept repeating over and over inside his head. But now, she was above him, her chest pressed against his own and her mouth working at his neck as she let him take control and fuck her. And he was so fucking _close_. 

Amy moved her mouth to his ear, slightly biting on his earlobe and whispering sweet things for him. "C'mon, Jake...come for me" 

And that was it. He held her more forcefully and pushed himself further into her, loudly moaning her name. Jake felt like a billion fireworks were exploding inside his body, her sweet little moans on his ear as he came, her delicious scent all over him, and, oh God, the slight movement of her hips against him. 

He got one of his hands to her hair, slightly stroking her scalp until he gently pulled its strands to make her look at him. All he could see was the dark ton of red on cheeks, her eyeshadow slightly smudged and sweat on her forehead. All he could see was Amy, looking completely flawless, with a shy look on her eyes, as if she hadn't just proportioned him one of the best orgasms he ever had. 

They kissed one last time before Amy was getting up, disconnecting their bodies and causing Jake to have little post orgasm aftershocks. 

He sat up lazily and reached for the little trash bin near the bed and just below the window to throw the condom away. As he did this, Amy got underneath the sheets, suddenly feeling way too naked, the effects of her fourth drink just fading out. Jake did the same, laying by her side underneath the covers, hands resting on his own chest, the anxiety and nervousness increasing by every second of silence. 

Amy started to feel the same as the beginning of the night, like she had to say something just to break the terribly awkward silence. Plus the fact that they'd just seen each other very naked, had some serious mind blowing sex (she didn't know she could get this loud) and, lastly but not less important, they had broken a rule. 

They both stared at the ceiling for a long, long time (actually it was just a couple minutes, but for them it felt like an eternity). They were just there, thinking about what they just did and, at the same time, waiting for something to happen. 

Then, Jake finally reunited all the courage he had to say something, because he just couldn't stand the silence. 

"So...we broke a rule." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting construtive criticism about the writing in general and also about gramatic since i'm not fluent in english and have almost no contact to native speakers  
> I'm SUPER nervous and excited abt this so pls comment and leave kudosss =))


End file.
